Mandarina
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [One-shoot] El desconocido niño volvió a decir la palabra y río en bajito ante la incógnita de Miguel porque no entendía su lenguaje, el chico estiró la mano y cortó una mandarina... {Hecho por: Gotti Calavera}


_Coco_ _no me pertenece, uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 _ **Mandarina**_

* * *

Después de una semana en que le cantó a su Abuela Coco la canción que le compuso Héctor, Coco no paraba de hablar sobre él, eran entretenidas las historias que contaba y deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella, pero no podía negar sus responsabilidades de estudiante y de bolero, y más cuando la tía Gloria decía que iba a poner manos en el asunto de Héctor. No entendía a lo que se refería, pero por alguna razón sus padres no querían que escuchara sobre eso…

Y aunque lo hiciera no lo entendería porque hablaban algo referente a contratos, derechos y muchas cosas sobre la constitución, cosas que su tía sabía y los demás adultos apenas entendían.

Antes de irse a la plaza le dio un beso en la mejilla a su querida abuela y se fue silbando contento de no recibir alguna chancla en la cara por silbar. Le dijeron regresará temprano y acabo más rápido de lo he espero…

No era que tuviera flojera de hacer su trabajo, sentía la mirada recriminadora de muchas personas y cuchicheo a su alrededor incrementaba, eso le hizo sentir el estómago pesado.

Solo boleo a tres personas y se iría, muy lejos de ese lugar y la gente que lo miraba mal, tal vez ir de vago por algún parte que desconocía de Santa Cecilia, no quería volver a casa y que mamá Coco descubriera que se sentía terrible por las personas de la plaza, no la quería preocupar.

Así comenzó a su tour por todo el pueblito, ignorando las miradas de los demás porque le causaba un escalofrío; estaba rondando algo cerca de los alrededores, apenas había casas y parecía huerto por el montón de árboles. El olor de las mandarinas le abrió el apetito y decidió cortaría una y le llevaría otra a mamá Coco.

Si tan solo no estuviera tan alto, dejo la caja de bolero, su pie se apoyó en una piedra y tenía el otro en el tronco, estiró el brazo para agarrar esa hermosa fruta redonda, pero lo que sucedió casi lo hizo caer del susto.

Algo se había movido entre las ramas y se mostró de cabeza interponiéndose entre su objetivo y él. No cayó por suerte, ya que esa persona le había sujetado de la mano, se le hacía difícil sostenerlo así que Miguel al recuperar el equilibrio bajo de la roca y le hecho un vistazo al quién le ayudo.

Él conocía a la mayoría de los niños de Santa Cecilia por la primaria en la que asistía, pero era la primera vez que veía a alguien así. Su piel era más morena que la suya, sus ojos eran rasgados, nariz chata con un montón de pecas.

―Gracias.

―Jsidjeno*

Bueno, el chico no dijo eso textualmente, pero Miguel no entendía y por eso lo interpretó así – ¿Disculpa?

El desconocido niño volvió a decir la palabra y río en bajito ante la incógnita de Miguel porque no entendía su lenguaje, el chico estiró la mano y cortó una mandarina, se sentó en la roca en el que se apoyó e hizo una seña para que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando se sentó a un lado de él, el chiquillo le ofreció la mitad del fruto…

― _Otonlalaxtli_

― ¿Otonña-…?

El chico casi escupía el gajo de mandarina que se echó a la boca por la mala pronunciación. Miguel se sentía apenado y eso lo percibió el chiquillo.

–Manlarrina–dijo con esfuerzo el muchacho.

Miguel le sonrió –Al menos no soy el único.

Después de disfrutar del fruto, el niño extraño miró su caja de bolero y parecía fascinado por su contenido. Miguel le explicó con voz clara lo que era, y ante su explicación logró tener aprobación con un par de ojitos brillando de la ilusión de lo que hacía cada objeto.

Miguel no comprendió como disfruto esa tarde, incluso el chiquillo silbó algo de una canción célebre y lo acompañó entonando la canción; nunca pudo hacer eso con los niños de su edad y ahora que Dante se encontraba en la Tierra de los Muertos, necesitaba tener un amigo y ese desconocido parecía ser muy amistoso. Cuando el cielo se empezó a teñir de naranja ambos se despidieron y Miguel dijo que volvería, y el otro infante le respondió en su lengua.

Así estuvo volviendo cada dos días a la semana para reencontrarse con ese niño; reían, jugaban, se enseñaron como decir mandarina en la lengua materna de cada uno y cantaban. Eso es lo que más le gustaba a Miguel de su nuevo amigo, que lo acompañará a cantar aunque fuera solo con el silbido.

Después que los días transcurrieron las cosas se ponían densas en el pueblo para los Rivera, y los padres y tíos de Miguel se estaban preocupando por el bienestar de los niños, esa mañana le iban a decir que no salieran a la calle. Pero no esperaron ver una nota en la cama de Miguelito diciendo que iba a ir a jugar con un amigo.

Apenas iba pasando por la plaza cuando uno de sus compañeros de primaría lo empujó y le dio un racimo de mandarinas y se hecho a correr, no comprendió la situación hasta que sintió alguien detrás suyo.

―Chamaco ladrón…―el hombre se detuvo a final de su frase al ver de quién se trataba― ¡Tenía que ser un Rivera! ¡¿Vas a decir que ahora yo me robe tus mandarinas!?

Miguel estaba asustado, no entendía la cólera del hombre e intento dar una explicación; aunque solo decía balbuceos al ver como el hombre daba vuelo a su mano para golpearlo. Pero este se detuvo cuando el sonido de miles de mandarinas descendía de una camioneta y se esparcían por la calle.

― ¡Mis mandarinas!―el señor se alejó de Miguel y fue corriendo a juntar su mercancía.

Apenas parpadeo cuando sintió la mano de alguien que lo obligaba a correr lejos de la muchedumbre que estaba entretenida en rejuntar el fruto. Con el corazón desbocado, Miguel y su amigo corrieron como si el diablo estuviera detrás de ellos, ambos jovencitos se escondieron detrás de la iglesia de Santa Cecilia, se habían subido al pequeño escenario que estaba ahí para la presentación de pastorelas, nadie pasaba por ahí así que estaban a salvo.

Apenas iban recuperando el aliento y al sentir el corazón algo calmado le agradecería.

―Gracias

―De nada

Miguel lo miró fijamente y él solo sonrió como una persona lo hacía cuando descubrían su travesura.

― ¿Sabes español?

El chiquillo tenía las orejas rojas de vergüenza―Si, es mi segunda lengua.

Miguel comenzó a reír, le pareció chistoso que le habían visto la cara, no estaba enojado con él ya que le había salvado del árbol y también de recibir una golpiza que no merecía, porque estaba segurísimo que ese palo de metal era el seguro de la camioneta. A parte siempre fue muy amable con desde que lo conoció. El niño de sumó a la risa.

― ¿Por qué?―pregunto intentando parar de reír y se sentó al borde del escenario.

El niño lo imitó―Es divertido ver a la gente confundida.

― ¿Solo por eso?

―No, siempre quise tener un amigo que me aceptará así…

― ¿Cómo?―para Miguel era un niño normal de su edad.

―Cuando me presento en náhuatl siempre la gente me trata como tonto y me tienen que explicar las cosas como si fuera un bebé, y cuando me presentó en español no quieren que hable en otro lengua. No entienden que es parte de mí

―Yo te entiendo―habló sorprendiendo al muchacho―Antes la música era prohibida en mi familia, pero yo sentía que era parte de mi…

― ¡¿Eres un Rivera!?―exclamó con los ojos en plato.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso?

―En el pueblo anda circulando el rumor que Ernesto de la Cruz es un fraude y las canciones le pertenecen a los Rivera, una familia de la cual se suponía que no escuchaba música, mucha gente está molesta por eso.

― ¡Oh, era eso!―Miguel carraspeó― ¿Tú también lo estás?―preguntó con miedo.

―No, aquí entre nos me gusta más Jorge Negrete…―eso hizo devolverle la sonrisa a su amigo― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Desde que se conocieron ninguno opto por decir su nombre, ya que era más divertido jugar y el lenguaje entraba a segundo plano.

―Miguel Rivera ¿Y el tuyo?

―Alotl…―obtuvo un gesto divertido de Miguel―Roberto Alotl Olvera, es mi segundo nombre; pero me puedes llamar por alguno de los dos.

― ¿Roberto?―asintió el susodicho― ¿Te parece si te digo _Rob_?

―Solo si te puedo decir _ikniuhtli_ ― Miguel lo miró interrogante―Amigo, Miguelito, significa amigo.

Roberto partió la mitad el fruto que tenía en mano y le dio un trozo a Miguel; ambos irradiaban de felicidad por hacer un amigo que los comprendía.

Todo por una mandarina.

* * *

*no es ninguna palabra en náhuatl, solo tecle a lo menso :P

Agradezco a solesisita por ayudarme a buscale un apellido decente a este OC

Tengo el headcannon (¿Así se escribe esa cosa?:v) que los Rivera lo tuvieron difícil para desmentir una celebridad que literalmente había enamorado a México.

¡Ah...! Y la Tía Gloria estudió derecho, para alegar si le quitaban el negocio, ya que ella desconfía mucho o en estos casos para exigir los derechos de autor de Héctor.

¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
